Electronic components have become ubiquitous in modern society. The electronics industry routinely announces accelerated clocking speeds, higher transmission frequencies, and smaller integrated circuit modules. While the benefits of these devices are myriad, smaller electronic components that operate at higher frequencies also create problems. Higher operating frequencies mean shorter wavelengths, or shorter conductive elements within electronic circuitry may act as antennas to unintentionally broadcast electromagnetic emissions throughout the electromagnetic spectrum. If the signal strengths of the emissions are high enough, the emissions may interfere with the operation with an electronic component subjected to the emissions. Further, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and other regulatory agencies regulate these emissions, and as such, these emissions must be kept within regulatory requirements. One of the problems with electronic modules is that they are typically connected to printed circuit boards (PCBs) in order to become a part of a larger electronic circuit, such as a radio frequency (RF) front-end module. Each of the electronic components within the electronic module needs to be connected in order to receive reference voltages and/or input and output signals from the other circuitry mounted on the PCB. In order to increase the capability of the circuitry in the PCB, the number of electronic modules that can be connected within an area of the PCB needs to increase. However, the typical arrangement of electronic modules is currently limited in terms of the number of electronic components that can be fit within the electronic module.
As such, techniques and designs are needed for electronic modules that increase the number of electronic components within the electronic module.